CORAZONES ATORMENTADOS FINAL CAP 30
by Angelica Bocanegr
Summary: Luego de que Kagome fuese hospitalizada gracias a Naraku, tiene una nueva meta, terminar esa despedida, y tener un nuevo comienzo con Sesshoumaru
1. Capítulo 1

" **CORAZONES ATORMENTADOS"**

Siento mucho la equivocación tan garrafal que he cometido, pues subi por accidente la segunda parte, asi que aquí les dejo la primera parte, lo siento en serio.

 **Nuestra existencia no tendrá ningún valor… parte 1/2**

 **¿Y quién lo hubiera pensado? ¿Cómo puede ser? Esto tiene que ser la peor parte de la tortura, peor que morir, peor que aquellos primeros días que estuvimos juntos. Por fin sé lo que se siente el verdadero dolor. Que eres todo para mí, y yo soy nada sin ti.  
¿Cómo pudiste dejarme?**

Ella se quedó mirando al techo.

Ella se había quedado haciendo eso durante cuatro horas, y sus amigos se comenzaron a preguntar que hizo al techo tan especial. Tenía que tener algo porque Kagome no podía apartar los ojos del techo. Miroku y Sango se miraron de nuevo.

Estaban muriéndose de preocupación por ella.

"Kagome…" Sango intento llamarle. Kagome seguía mirando el techo.

"Kagome…" Dijo Miroku un poco más fuerte. Kagome continúo ignorándolos.

"¡Kagome!" Gritaron, y Kagome suspiro y lentamente deslizo su mirada a ellos. Sus grandes ojos azules reflejaban tristeza, y Sango tenía ganas de encontrar a Sesshoumaru y traerlo de vuelta, y si era necesario por la fuerza. Ella pensó que podía decir una o dos cosas que servirían como chantaje…

"Me duele el pecho", dijo Kagome finalmente. Los médicos hicieron lo que pudieron con sus múltiples lesiones, pero el dolor del pecho de Kagome se volvía a producir. Ella había sido quemada, azotada y apuñalada, Ah y golpeada varias veces. En secreto, Kagome pensaba que su dolor tenía más que ver con el hecho de que Sesshoumaru se había ido que con las lesiones físicas.

"¿Sabes cuándo voy a estar afuera?"

Sango negó con la cabeza "Tal vez en un par de días"

"Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer"

"Ayame se hizo cargo de la universidad, ellos te envían su amor"

Kagome asintió "El Museo…"

"Ya se han puesto en contacto" Intervino Miroku. "Quieren que te preocupes por estar de pie"

Kagome suspiro y volvió a mirar el techo una vez más. Su hermano, pensó, tenía que estar aburrida en su mente con tanto tiempo en las camas del hospital. El habría querido salir, tomar los rayos del sol, correr con Kohaku y Shippo.

Kagome no quería hacer nada más, solo esperar a que la amnesia borrara sus recuerdos o hasta que Sesshoumaru volviera. Dado que lo segundo no iba a suceder, se preguntó cuántas veces tendría que golpearse en la cabeza hasta que consiguiera su primer deseo. Si no fuera tan triste, ella se habría reído de eso.

La primera vez que ella había pedido tener amnesia, Inuyasha había terminado con ella, y Sesshoumaru le había propuesto matrimonio. Fue divertido una puerta se cerró, pero al instante otra se abrió. Cuando Inuyasha la había dejado con el corazón roto y sangrando, su hermano mayor apareció. Sesshoumaru había ido a ella cuando lo necesitaba. No importaba que él no tuviera ninguna intención de ayudarla. Él todavía estaba allí. Él había dicho que siempre estaría.

Ahora él no estaba…

Kagome pensaba que sabía lo que significaba el desamor, pero ella se había equivocado. Cuando Inuyasha había terminado con ella no había sido nada, absolutamente nada, comprado con lo que sentía ella ahora. Ella había pensado que Inuyasha había sido el amor de su vida, que jamás sería capaz de superarlo.

Ella había pensado que la pérdida de su lugar a su lado seria el final para ella, pero no lo había sido. Lloro, grito y volvió a llorar. Ella se negó a salir de su apartamento, comió galones de helado, y luego se despertó al día siguiente para continuar. Demonios, incluso se casó con su hermano.

Inuyasha había sido importante para ella, pero, a pesar de lo que alguna vez había pensado, no había sido lo más importante en su vida. Ella se engañó a sí misma en esa creencia. Sesshoumaru por otro lado…

Poco a poco, a través de peleas que se habían convertido en peleas de argumentos, y luego se hicieron conversaciones. Sesshoumaru con sus ojos fríos, que poco a poco se fueron calentando en una mirada bonita y brillante, su pelo plateado y suave, y sus marcas color purpura que corrían por todo su cuerpo, y su voz grave que iba más allá de los oídos, y a través de lo más profundo de ella…

Sesshoumaru era todo. Él siempre seria todo, y ahora se había ido.

Kagome ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar. Ella no quería comer lo suficiente, para estar débil y enferma. Ella ya no tenía ganas de gritar ni tirar cosas.

Kagome no sentía nada.

Ella estaba allí, en una cama de hospital, había engañado a la muerte, pero no podía sentir nada…

"Esto" pensó "Es la angustia"

Sentía un vacío justo cuando se acordaba que él ya no estaba a su lado. Dejó un vacío que ella no sabía cómo restaurar, y no tenía fuerzas para encontrar una manera.

Él se había ido.

La dejo, pero había dejado una estúpida carta, que la había leído hasta que se la aprendido de memoria, tal como ella había aprendido a conocerlo.

 _Kagome, miko,_

 _Tú eres finalmente libre. Vive tu vida como desees. La casa y todo lo que hay en ella es tuyo. Jaken se hará cargo de las cosas legales. Si quieres algo, solo pídeselo. Él se asegurara de que lo consigas. Si decides comenzar una vida nueva con otra persona, dile a Jaken, y yo voy a autenticar el divorcio si quieres. No dejes que el dinero te impida seguir adelante. Tú tendrás todo hasta que mueras._

 _Sesshoumaru Taisho._

 **Fin! Espero sus RW! Y de nuevo siento la equivocación.**


	2. Chapter 2

"CORAZONES ATORMENTADOS"

 **Nuestra existencia no tendrá ningún valor… parte 2/2**

Y había roto el corazón de Kagome, porque incluso después de todo ese tiempo tenía el descaro de hablar de dinero con ella. Eso la insulto porque, aunque ella se había casado con él porque no tenía el dinero para salvar a su hermano, ella nunca se había ido sobre su dinero. Además de eso, el idiota le había dicho que ella era libre, como si fuera una mascota, un pájaro que pudiera liberar de su jaula.

Eres libre, vuela lejos.

Baka Sesshoumaru.

¿Pero por qué no se sentía insultada? Él se dirigió por primera vez a ella por su nombre, el único acto de atención en toda la maldita carta, luego por 'miko', la única palabra que había utilizado para dirigirse a ella durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo. No sabía que era peor. ¿Saber que no le importaba ser mejor o saber qué hizo? ¿Qué le ayudaría más en este horrible y estúpido abandono sin sentido?

¡¿Y cómo el firmo la maldita carta?!

Ni un 'cuídate' o 'Te voy a extrañar'. Ni siquiera un patético 'Adiós', solo un puto nombre

'Voy a autenticar el divorcio si quieres'. Como si alguna vez pudiera librarse de él. Como si pudiera sacarlo de su mente y corazón. Como si la firma de algunos documentos pudieran librarse de ella, de sus sentimientos hacia él. Como si…

Como si alguna vez pudiera enamorarse de alguien más.

Él era el hombre de su vida, el hombre con el que quería ir a la cama todas las noches. El hombre con el que quería despertar a lado a cada mañana. Él la hacía feliz con un montón de 'no tan feliz' en el centro, pero siempre al feliz al final.

Él la hacía…

Él era su Sesshoumaru, el hombre al que había llegado a conocer mejor que ella. Se complementaban entre sí, trayéndose uno al otro la felicidad, y ni siquiera habían tenido una buena despedida. Él la había dejado sin siquiera verlo primero, al igual que, no había más Sesshoumaru.

 _No hay más 'nosotros'._

Kagome agarro la ropa de la cama. Ella ni siquiera le había acompañado. Ella no había tenido la experiencia de estar con él por completo. Ella no lo había sentido en su interior, todo sobre ella, por todas partes de ella.

Él había roto todas las promesas.

Y lo peor de todo es que ella no es libre, y nunca lo seria. Si él no estaba con ella, era imposible. Ella nunca podría empezar su vida con otra persona, como él sugirió.

No era que no pudiese, o que no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. _Ella no lo haría._

En un par de meses, tal vez menos, viviría de nuevo. Tal vez el vacío que sentía se volvería una parte de ella, con el cual iba a aprender a convivir. Ella terminaría sus estudios, siendo la mejor historiadora del museo, y seguiría adelante con su vida, ella saldría con sus amigos, ayudaría a su madre en el santuario, y volvería a obtener su vida.

Pero ella nunca sería capaz de comenzar una nueva vida con otra persona.

Sesshoumaru no era Inuyasha. Había olvidado a Inuyasha, porque en el fondo, ella siempre había sabido que él la estaba comiendo viva. Dio lo mejor de ella y la había dejado con lo que quedaba, pero Sesshoumaru no había hecho eso. Él trajo lo mejor de ella, la hizo fuerte y feliz, y haciendo que ella quisiera vivir solo por el placer de hacerlo.

Sesshoumaru el arrogante, terco, egoísta, bastardo y testarudo por completo, era lo que ella siempre había necesitado, y él se había ido, así como así, y Kagome ni siquiera sabía porque. Ni siquiera se había esperado a decir adiós. Ni siquiera sabía si se había esperado para ver cómo estaba o si sobreviviría.

Kagome deseaba poder engañarse a sí misma en creer que no le importaba. De esa manera, ella sería capaz de estar enojada con él o algo así. Por lo menos ya no estaría confundida. Ella había pensado él no tenía que haber ido a rescatarla. Él había estado ahí, que con su sola presencia la calmaba, y Kagome sabía que todo iba a estar bien. Él había llegado, y contra todo pronóstico Kagome se llenó con el conocimiento de que él le importaba, y que había sido todo lo que ella necesitaba.

¿Cómo es posible de que alguien que se preocupa por alguien más se haya ido de esa manera? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a ella? No sabía, no se atrevía a preguntar, y de todos modos, no tenía a quien preguntar.

Se había ido, ella estaba aquí y no tenía sentido.

Así que ahora, lo único que parecía capaz de hacer era mirar fijamente el techo. No tenía sentido, pero a ella no le importaba.

A ella no le importaba mucho en estos días.

Y hacia que sus amigos se preocuparan, pero ella no tenía ganas de hacer las cosas más fáciles para ellos en este momento.

Una enfermera abrió la puerta, dejándole los alimentos. Miroku fue a ayudar a Kagome para que se sentara. Todavía era doloroso, debido a todas las que quemaduras que le picaban y las cicatrices del látigo. Los médicos habían hecho todo lo que podían, pero ella siempre llevaría todas las cicatrices que la locura de Naraku le había dejado.

"Te ayudare a comer todo eso"

Kagome asintió.

"Te sentirás mejor una vez que tengas una comida decente" Miroku dijo, hurgando en la comida. "La comida del hospital simplemente no es buena para traer la felicidad de nuevo a una persona"

Kagome cerró los ojos por un momento. No hizo ningún bien tener tres personas miserables cuando solo podría haber sido una, y Sango y Miroku siempre habían estado con ella, Les debía intentarlo.

"Vas a tener que llevarme a un buen restaurante caro, en cuanto este afuera".

Sango sonrió y los ojos de Miroku brillaban "Sera un placer".

Kagome no sabía cómo seguir adelante en su vida esta vez.

Entro por la puerta de la mansión. Estaba oscuro en el interior. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y era lo suficientemente tarde como para que los sirvientes estuvieran dormidos. Kagome no había llamado para anunciar que esa noche iba a salir del hospital. No había querido la mirada de Jaken de reproche sobre ella. Probablemente la culpaba de por la partida de Sesshoumaru. Kagome se preguntó si sus acusaciones tendrían algún fundamento. Probablemente lo tendrían. Yuri sin embargo la habría recibido con una sonrisa respetuosa. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para hacer que ella se sintiera más cómoda. Kagome no sabía si quería regresar aquí de nuevo.

¿Sería demasiado doloroso? ¿La perseguirían los recuerdos?

Después de que ella decidió quedarse en la mansión, no sabía cómo se sentiría, y así rechazo la oferta de Koga de viajar a su casa y le dijo que no a loa solicitud de Sango y Miroku de quedarse en su casa hasta que se sintiera mejor. Ella había dicho que no a su madre cuando le dijo que regresara a su casa, y un rotundo no a Sota, Shippo y Kohaku de pasar de fiesta en su casa hasta que se cansó y se fue.

Ella no había sido capaz de decir que no a Inuyasha cuando le dijo, más bien exigió que la acompañaría a casa. Había sido algo en su voz y sus ojos lo que le impidió decir que no. No lo había hecho por ella, sino por el también porque de cierto modo él tampoco sabía qué hacer y ella no lo creía, pero Inuyasha pensaba que alguien tenía que cuidar de ella porque Sesshoumaru se había ido.

No creía que su medio hermano sería capaz de mantenerse fuera del camino de Kagome por mucho tiempo, y por fin había aceptado que Kagome no era para él.

Kagome podría haber sido de Sesshoumaru de no haber sido que estaba asustada en primer lugar. Podría haber sido suya también, si él no la hubiera reemplazado por Kikyo. Ambos cometieron errores. Ambos pagaron el precio. No solo había sido engañado, sino también había perdido a su esposa. Kagome no había perdido a Sesshoumaru, no de la manera que el perdió a Kikyo. El idiota vendría por sus instintos a su debido tiempo, y ellos estarían juntos.

Kagome tenía que aferrarse a una esperanza.

Kikyo había dejado en claro que no quería estar con él, e Inuyasha le creyó. Lo había visto allí, en sus ojos. Él vio algo más allí también, pero había perdido el control, y ahora no sabía si podría averiguar lo demás que Kikyo tenía en su mirada.

Así que ahora él se ocuparía de Kagome. Ella no era de él, era de su medio hermano, le guste o no, Sesshoumaru era su familia, y como las familias se hacen cargo de los demás, eso hizo, incluso si se odiaban entre sí, eso hizo más que nada.

Inuyasha recordó a Sesshoumaru, que se había hecho cargo de él una vez, cuando era más pequeño. Por lo menos nunca había llegado en torno a matarlo. Inuyasha sintió que como Sesshoumaru había cuidado de él, así se haría cargo de Kagome para Sesshoumaru. Dejo sus maletas.

"¿Dónde quieres que dejen esto?"

Kagome titubeo. Ella no lo sabía. Ahora que estaba aquí, ella no sabía si prefería tenerlos en lo que había sido su habitación, o en el cuarto que había compartido con Sesshoumaru. Ella hizo una mueca. Tal vez venir aquí no había sido la mejor idea…

"Esta es tu casa Kagome, por lo que deberías de estar aquí" dijo Inuyasha como si leyera sus pensamientos.

"Yo…" ¿Dónde pongo mis cosas? Kagome llego aquí porque la hacía sentir más cerca de Sesshoumaru, así que… "La habitación de la última vez que estuviste aquí" Ella le dijo, y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación que había compartido con Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha la observo subir las escaleras por delante. La última vez, ella también había estado delante de él. Al igual que con Sesshoumaru, ella siempre estaba delante de él. Él sonrió. Eran perfectos, el uno para el otro. Aunque nunca entendería lo que Kagome vio en el cabeza hueca de su medio hermano.

Llego al piso de arriba. La puerta estaba cerrada, él la abrió entrando en la habitación, coloco a Kagome en la cama.

"Es estúpido quedarse aquí" dijo Kagome "Pero estar aquí me hace pensar que no esta tan lejos"

Inuyasha puso sus maletas en el suelo y fue a sentarse a su lado. Sesshoumaru probablemente tendría un ataque si los viera aquí, pero eso solo hizo que Inuyasha sonriera. "No es estúpido, me voy de nuevo al apartamento que compartía con Kikyo"

Y los ojos de Kagome se hicieron grandes "¿En serio?"

Inuyasha asintió.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" ella le pregunto.

"Keh", Inuyasha se miró las manos "No lo sé todavía" le susurro.

Kagome puso una mano sobre la suya y le dijo "Yo tampoco se"

Ella cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, e Inuyasha se acomodó a su lado. Ambos se miraron.

"No puedo creer que se haya ido sin decir adiós" Ella dijo más triste.

"No puedo creer que todo era una trampa"

Kagome se movió, puso una mano debajo de su cabeza para apoyarla. "Lo que una pareja nos hizo" Ella dijo con una lenta sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. "Aunque supongo tú tienes la peor parte. Yo, al menos, siempre supe que era un idiota bueno para nada"

"Que su desaparición no te detenga" Inuyasha le dijo, también volviéndose a ella.

"No _me_ impide su _desaparición_ "

Se miraron el uno al otro, y Kagome sabía que lo habría besado una vez, si hubieran estado en esta posición. Ahora sin embargo ella deseaba que fuera Sesshoumaru, y era irónico, porque la mitad del tiempo que había pasado con Sesshoumaru había deseado estar con Inuyasha.

"Él va a volver" dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome negó con la cabeza "Él dejo una carta. Me dijo que siguiera adelante"

"Keh, no creo eso. En el momento en que intentes salir con otro hombre, él aparecerá y asustara al pobre tipo hasta la muerte"

Kagome no estaba tan segura de eso, pero ella decidió dejarlo así "Podemos ser amigos ahora, Inuyasha" dijo ella.

No había nada entre ellos. El fuego que una vez había estado allí, ya se había ido, y el viento se había llevado las cenizas, y las había dispersado de tal manera que nunca habría fuego de nuevo. Kagome no vería a Inuyasha de ese modo nunca más. Inuyasha había entendido finalmente que Kagome no lo amaba más, y por fin había llegado a un acuerdo con él. Apreciaba a Kagome y amaba a Kikyo, y el deseaba no haber estado tan confundida antes. Tal vez si le hubiera puesto más atención a Kikyo, ella no habría hecho eso.

Una parte de él le dijo que, no importaba lo él había hecho, Kikyo todavía lo había traicionado.

"Amigos estaría bien"

Y, por último, después de tanto tiempo Kagome había visto un capítulo de su visa finalmente terminado, y por lo menos algo bueno había salido de esto.

Ella estaba libre de Inuyasha.

Si tan solo pudiera estar libre de Sesshoumaru…

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

Inuyasha ya se estaba cansando.

Ahora que él era amigo de Kagome, ella le pedía todo su tiempo. A veces Inuyasha deseo no haberse prometido a si mismo cuidar de Kagome. Se había demostrado que podía estar más que molesto. Entonces la gente de la oficina comenzó a preguntar por ella. Parecía que sin Sesshoumaru, todo el mundo se había relajado. Como resultado pensaban que podían ser amables con él. Inuyasha tuvo que cambiar rápido, o sino tendría que empezar a despedir gente y no estaba de humor para entrevistas. Luego estuvo Sango. Desde que comenzó a salir con Miroku, había decidido preocuparse por él y seguía insistiendo. Además de eso, Koga y el ahora estaban más en contacto por Naraku. Koga también se había convertido en el vínculo entre Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru. Se comunicaban a través de él.

Koga se volvía loco, pero el de todos modos la mantuvo. Inuyasha pensó que Koga estaba un poco asustado de su medio hermano. Le dijo eso a Koga y termino en una pelea. Pero eso no detuvo a Koga de hacerle una pregunta. Y una vez más tuvo que escuchar a Miroku, y odiaba oírlo de sus labios, aunque él podía mentirle a los demás, Miroku lo conocía muy bien, y podía ser muy terco, si quería no se iría hasta que no le diera una respuesta.

"No lo sé"

Era lo que le había dicho a la mayoría de la gente. Pero él sabía que eso no iba a funcionar en Miroku.

"Quiero una respuesta real"

Una vez más Inuyasha se preguntó cómo podía haber llegado a ser amigo de él.

"Realmente no lo sé"

Miroku se sentó y sonrió. "Yo no me muevo hasta que me des una verdadera respuesta"

Maldito abogado, orillarlo a él hasta que consiguió lo que quería. "Te puedes morir en esa silla, no me importa"

Miroku se rio. "Así que, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

Inuyasha se negaba a contestar. No se había ganado su reputación obstinada por nada. "Voy a poner a andar esta empresa, mientras que mi estúpido medio hermano le da la vuelta al mundo"

"Por lo que he oído Taisho Company es en todo el mundo ¿No?"

Inuyasha lo miro. "Si, bueno, Japón es la más grande e importante, por lo que tendré que hacerlo, y eso es todo lo que voy a hacer porque va a tomar todo eso tiempo"

"Eso no es verdad. Estoy seguro que la compañía podría sobrevivir si desaparecieras por algún tiempo"

"Alguien tiene que estar al frente"

"Y podrías poner a alguien de confianza para hacer eso"

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos ante la sugerencia de Miroku. "¿Qué estas tratando de decir?"

Miroku solto una carcajada. "Los dos sabemos que prefiere estar en otro lugar"

Inuyasha maldijo a Miroku internamente, y se preguntó como aquel maldito abogado lo conocía tan bien.

Habían sido amigos durante años, sin embargo, no eran persona muy allegadas como para conocerse así, aunque Miroku de alguna manera se las había arreglado para conocerlo más que nadie.

"No puedo"

"Si puedes, simplemente no quieres"

"¡Eso es mentira!"


End file.
